Sea of Monsters
Story The woman leads the group inside, to a beautiful resort, where there are many beautiful women relaxing. Eirene: Oh, wow! It’s, incredible. Rook: I do not see what the big deal is. John: It’s filled with beautiful women. How can’t you? Rook: Sorry. I never really cared much for, human women. Or better to say, they never cared much for me. Woman: Well, that’s because you never met the right woman! (They turn, seeing a drop dead gorgeous woman in a shiny dress appears.) Hi, I’m Circe, the owner of this resort. Rook: Wow. John: Close your mouth, Rook. It’s rude. Circe: If you two will come with me. My dear, (speaking to Eirene) you’ll get the tour. (Eirene looked slightly worried about being separated, but goes off with the guide. Circe leads the boys away, who were basically floating off their feet. She leads them to a back room.) Now, first thing’s first. You two need a make over. Rook: (Snapping out of his trance) I am quite proud of my appearance. Circe: (Laughs) Oh, you misunderstand me. I mean your outfits. You should reveal your manliness, not hide it under that armor. Now, for you. (She offers them drinks.) This’ll help with your skin. John and Rook take their goblets and drink, and their skin glows. Then, they turn into pigs. Rook is still the same color of his fur. John squeals at Circe. Circe (Laughs) See? You look so much better now! You look like just what men really are, pigs! Ladies! (Two handmaidens come in.) Lead them to the pig pens. We’ll use them for a luau soon enough. End Scene John and Rook are in the pig pen, and they reunite with each other. John squeals frantically, as if trying to say that he’s panicking. Rook then snorts, and touches his snout to John’s leg. John looks, seeing the Omnitrix still on his wrist. He squeals in excitement, and motions his head at it, telling Rook to get at it. Rook raises his foot, trying to hit it. After some maneuvering, Rook presses the buttons, causing the Omnitrix to activate. John falls over, his weight slamming down the Omnitrix. Rath: RATH! (He squeals like a pig. The handmaidens all focus on him, coming in to stop him.) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ HANDMAIDENS OF CIRCE, ENCHANTRESS THAT TURNS MEN INTO PIGS! NO ONE THREATENS TO MAKE A MEAL OUT OF RATH! RATH THREATENS YOU, AND THEN EATS YOU, LIKE BEEF! (Rath snorts like a pig.) The handmaidens fire mana blasts at Rath, which hit him hard. He charges through the attacks, though the attacks pin him down. Handmaiden: Limus! (The mud in the pen rises, wrapping around Rath, keeping him in place.) Rath: Ugh! Rah! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MUD! IF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD ENJOY A MUD BATH, YOU ARE WRONG! (Rath pulls through, and grabs a post from the pen, swinging it and using it to send the handmaidens flying.) RUN LITTLE PIGGIES! BE FREE FROM YOUR CAPTIVITY AS PIGS! (Rath is then hit by a blast of mana, knocking him into the mud. He looks up, seeing Circe.) Circe: Well! No wonder the gods fear you. You are unpredictable. Then again, you are just a member of a pathetic species. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ CIRCE, ENCHANTRESS THAT TURNS MEN INTO PIGS! I MAY BE PATHETIC, BUT YOU’RE JUST STUPID TO CHALLENGE THE RATH! AND YOU SHOULD FEAR ME, CUZ THE RATH IS THE RATHIEST THING EVER! Circe waves her hand, creating creatures made of pure mana. Rath runs forward, and throws a punch at one, his fist going straight through it. He’s then blasted by mana from every mana creature, causing him to go to his knees. Rath releases a roar, which turns into a squeal, as he hits the Omnitrix. The mana creatures surround and bury him. Circe: And there he goes. Quite easy. Eirene: What is going on here?! (Circe turns, seeing Eirene, who was wearing a new white peplos and her hair put up, appears.) What have you done to my friends?! Circe: Oh, my dear. Those men were just bringing you down. Here, you can bring out your fullest potential. You could become the smartest woman in the world. Not that you’re that far off. Eirene: What are you? Circe: Oh, I know full well who you are, Eirene. (Eirene draws her knife.) Pity. (Circe fires a mana blast at Eirene, and she screams. Then, Granodite appears in front of Eirene, blocking the attack.) What? Granodite: Now this, is a form worthy of Hera. (Granodite fires a mana blast, catching Circe off guard, knocking her down.) Omnitrix! DNA repair mode! Restore all of those with pig DNA. Omnitrix: DNA repair mode initiated. (The Omnitrix releases a pulse wave, reverting all the pigs back into men. Rook reverts as well.) Eirene: What is going on?! (Granodite reverts.) John: Let’s go! (John, Eirene and Rook run, the men running wild through the resort. The three find a big rowboat, and push it out.) Tur-bo! (John creates a mana vortex, the wind catching in the sail, taking them out to sea.) Rook: That was insane. John: Sea of Monsters. This will be a long quest. End Scene The group is sailing on the sea, when they approach an island that is mostly rocky. Rook: Is that the island we’re looking for? Eirene: It is made of rocks. Perhaps that’s the stone garden. John: We’ll have to dock to find out. The entire shoreline was rocky, and they dock as close as they could. They then start climbing up the rock cliffs, and see a cave. John: Let’s check out that cave. Something (Inhales deeply) smells really good in there. (They go inside, where there was a large fire, and a large assortment of cooked meat.) Now that looks delicious. Rook: Agreed. It’s been days since we’ve had a decent meal. (The two sit down, and start to dig in.) Eirene: Stop! We don’t know who this belongs to. (Neither of them hear her, and she eventually sits down.) I see what Circe was talking about now. Boys. (Her stomach then growls, and she starts to eat as well.) Soon the food is gone. Then, John stands, but shakes violently. Rook: What is wrong? John: Hide in the corner. Now! (The three go into the corner, hiding behind a rock. Then, a giant churl walk into the room, bigger than the last one they saw. It moves a boulder in front of the doorway, sealing them in.) John: (Whispering) Hey Ei (Eirene puts her hand over his mouth, stopping him.) Churl: Huh? Who’s there? (The churl turns around, and starts to smell the air.) Ha! Do you think intruders are welcome? You shall become meals of Polyphemus, son of Poseidon. John: Son of Poseidon? I know the gods exist, but this is definetely one of the riskiest things I’ve ever done. ''(John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Polyphemus sees the flash of light, and looks behind the rock. Polyphemus: Who goes there? Who intrudes? Ripjaws: So sorry to impose, my son. (Polyphemus gets a good look at Ripjaws, seeing his fish tail, making him resemble a merman.) Polyphemus: Father? What are you doing here? Ripjaws: I was traveling, and was attacked by, something. These two (Pointing to Rook and Eirene) saved me and brought me here. However, (gasps for breath) Eirene: Lord Poseidon? What’s wrong? Ripjaws: I have trouble (Gasps) breathing in this form. (Gasps) The attack (Gasps) sealed me in this form. (Gasps) Only until I (Gasps) return to the sea (Gasps) will I be able to regain (Gasps) my (Gasps) full (Gasps) strength. (Ripjaws was gasping heavily now, really unable to breathe.) Rook: Sir Polyphemus! Please open your door, so we can get Lord Poseidon to the sea. Polyphemus: Oh, right! (Polyphemus moves the boulder, opening the door. Rook and Eirene start carrying Ripjaws to the sea. They almost make it.) Father, I need a snack. (He reaches forward, and grabs Eirene, picking her up.) Eirene: (Screams) Let me go! Rook: Eirene! (Ripjaws tries to say something, but can’t. Polyphemus goes to eat Eirene, when Ripjaws hits the Omnitrix.) Heatblast: Let her go! (Polyphemus was so stunned by the transformation he stopped, and dropped Eirene to the ground.) Polyphemus: You ain’t my father. You lied to me! You ruined my meal! (Polyphemus charges forward.) Heatblast: Rook! Get Eirene! Get back to the boat and take off! Heatblast rides a boulder into the air, shooting fire at Polyphemus. Polyphemus takes it, unharmed, and swings his arm, destroying the boulder. He then punches Heatblast as he falls, and he goes flying, hitting the ocean. Polyphemus: Ha! Fire don’t hurt us cyclopes! You can’t hurt a Son of Poseidon. (Heatblast comes out of the water, his flame out. Rook had gotten Eirene into the boat, and pushed it out to sea.) Rook: John! Get in! (Polyphemus was charging forward.) Heatblast: Not yet! (Heatblast charges Polyphemus, hitting the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast slithers forward, and his and Polyphemus’ fists collide. Ultimate Heatblast pumps magma into his arm, increasing the force and trying to burn Polyphemus’ hand. They stayed deadlocked, until Ultimate Heatblast spits magma at Polyphemus’ face. Polyphemus: Agh! Can’t see! (Ultimate Heatblast then reaches forward, grabbing Polyphemus’ eye with his magma hand.) AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Polyphemus stumbles back, blinded, as Ultimate Heatblast pumps magma from his hand, launching himself into the air. The boat had sailed a bit away, and Ultimate Heatblast reverts, as John lands on board. Eirene: You’re alright! John: Barely. Polyphemus: Father! Curse them! Sink the one pretending to be you! As if on command, a massive storm forms, the waves become huge, trying to tear them apart. John fires several mana blasts to stop the waves from obliterating them, but they were too strong. Rook: The wrath of Poseidon! John: Sure, that’s obvious! But why the storm?! Eirene: Poseidon is the god of the ocean, storms and earthquakes! John: Oh. How do we stop it?! Rook: An offering would possibly work! John: What kind? Eirene: I don’t know! (Then, a giant cyclone appears in front of them.) It’s coming straight towards us! John looks around, and sees a pile of bronze scrap in the corner. John then slaps down the Omnitrix. Grey Matter: Grey Matter! (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Grey Matter: Ultimate Grey Matter! (Ultimate Grey Matter goes and puts his hands on the bronze. It forms around instantly, taking the form of Poseidon. In a matter of seconds, he had a mini statue of Poseidon, though still bigger than him. He lifts it over his head, and jumps onto the side of the boat.) Poseidon! Please accept our offering! Ultimate Grey Matter throws the statue into the ocean, and almost instantly the sea calms down. The storm disappears, the cyclone was gone. Ultimate Grey Matter reverts, and he falls back into the boat. The three were exhausted. Rook: Did you have to injure him to that regard? John: That guy would’ve chased us straight into the ocean. I had to stop him. Eirene: For now, Poseidon is letting us travel in his terrain. But I don’t think his anger is subsided. Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook Villains *Circe **Circe's handmaidens **Circe's mana creatures *Polyphemus *Poseidon (Powers only) Aliens *Rath *Granodite (first re-appearance) *Ripjaws *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Grey Matter *Ultimate Grey Matter Trivia *The events that occur in this episode are based off the ''Odyssey and The Sea of Monsters. *Granodite is confirmed to be the form of Hera, while Ripjaws is the form of Poseidon. *John now has the anger of at least two gods, Poseidon and Ares. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc